Reforged through slaughter
by Raz0rrpg
Summary: Hi, First fanfic, constructive criticism is welcome, no hate please. Enjoy part Two!
1. Intro

The figure walks through the gates of the Institute of war, immediately turning left to the nearby forest. They walk for quite some time before coming to a spot, eying the figure before them.

"Why have you asked me to be here, Swain?" Asked the first figure, in a clearly feminine voice.

Swain turned. He was quite a thin man, and had a Raven perched on his shoulder. "Well, Riven, I asked you here so we could negotiate the terms of your return to loyalty to Noxus." Swain replied.

Riven scowled. "Noxus is broken, and fixing it won't be easy."

Swain seemed amused by her response. "That might be so for _previous_ Generals. But I have an advantage they could never have even dreamed of."

"And what would that be?" Riven asked.

Swain leaned towards her and whispered the response. Riven paled slightly.

"How do you respond to that?" He asked smugly.

"If what you said is true, then I stand by your side Swain."

"It is very true, Riven. Shortly I will prove it to you."

"Why do you want my loyalty? Noxus has never tried to re-recruit me before." Riven asked

"Why, Noxus going to war of course."

"What? That's insane! The league will stop you!" Riven exclaimed.

Swain smirked. "I found a loophole. The Demacian's have something of ours, and they have refused to give it back. So we will use force to acquire it."

Riven thought for a moment. "I never thought I would go to war again, but it looks like I will be."

Swain chuckled. "I will contact you again in time, but for now I re-instate your rank as Lieutenant, and will… fix up your file. You're welcome to return to Noxus any time as of tomorrow." Swain silently stalked off.


	2. The plot progresses

The prince of Demacia, Jarvan, strode purposefully into his father's throne room, finding his father sitting there. "You called me, father?"

"Yes." Jarvan Lightsheild III responded. "I called you to explain my next political move, before it was put into action." He paused, and gestured his servants to leave the room, before gesturing Jarvan to take his seat besides the throne. "We are withdrawing all Demacian champions from the League."

"What? But that means we're not under the league's protection!"

"Hush!" His father bellowed. "You are correct. It has recently come to my attention how corrupt the league truly is. They plot to control the entire globe! They do this by offering you protection in return. They have an army of summoners, my son. Why would they need millions of summoners? Ask yourself that." Jarvan IV started to talk, but his father interrupted him. "This is not the only reason. I also have military expeditions to be carried through, and I need my best soldiers for the job! Take the other ex-champions and the dauntless vanguard."

"Why will we need that many?"

"You are headed for one of the most dangerous areas in the world. Head through to the plague jungles. There is a cave there, which contains an EXTREMELY valuable artefact. Do not fail." He handed Jarvan a map which clearly showed the route they were taking.

"I won't, father." Jarvan IV walked off.

Institute of War:

Riven jogged around the institute's jogging track with new purpose, carrying her fully-reformed sword. She had to be fit and strong for war, after all. Even more strong if she were ever to return to Noxus. She finished her third lap of the five-kilometre track, and dropped to the ground, letting her sword return to its broken form. She checked her timer and chuckled. "Fifteen minutes, not half bad."

"Need's a little work, though." Said a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Darius walking towards her. His eyes were seemingly burning with anger. "Swain request's your presence."

"Why didn't he send his bird?"

"Because he wanted me to escort you." He said gruffly. "Well, get up! I don't have all day!" Riven quickly got up, and followed Darius through a string of corridors, before leaving the institute and leading her to the forest. He stopped at the same clearing where Riven had met Swain a week ago.

"Greetings." Swain's raspy voice called out. "I hope Darius behaved."

Darius glared angrily at Swain, who just chuckled. "You two will be working as partners for the next while." Darius and Riven both started to protest, but Swain held up a hand to silence them. "It will come as good practise. Darius, Riven is a very strong warrior."

"She deserted!" He bellowed.

"No, Noxus betrayed her. The commander at the time was weak. You should know, as he was the first Noxian you killed."

"What?" Darius asked in surprise.

"I don't repeat myself. Anyway, Riven, Darius has an almost identical view to yours."

"I haven't even agreed to this yet, Swain." Riven replied.

"Yes you have, Riven. You are just too stubborn to admit it."

Riven grumbled.

"Now, shortly you and Darius will be returning to Noxus. Riven, the information you want will be in the room Darius lead's you too. Use it wisely."

"So…" Riven started.

"Yes. It really exists, and you are going home." Swain replied.


End file.
